Coincidences
by theonesakura
Summary: He was a stranger, at least that's what she thought. She ran into him ruining his suit, insulting him, however making the false assumption that he was an ordinary guy of the street. What are the chances of this guy being her boss? AU With other pairings


Hey guys, I'm going to give writing another shot, but please review and tell me the things that you guys like or dislike, so I can improve! If I get reviews I WILL on REGULARY basis update providing I actually get the idea that you guys want me to! So please…

**Summary:** He was a stranger, at least that's what she thought. She ran into him ruining his suit, insulting him, however making the false assumption that he was an ordinary guy of the street. What are the chances of this guy being her boss? AU With other pairings

* * *

><p>She was tried. Tired being an understatement. Working for Twelve hours a day for Six days a week had taken its toll on her. Heading straight for her bedroom after placing the keys on the stand in the hallway, collapsing on her bed, arms spread out facing the ceiling. Her life wasn't easy. If anything far from easy, but that's just the way it was. I suppose nothing in life can be classified as easy. But Sakura Haruno did it after four years. Four whole years it had taken her to come to this level, but regardless all the hard effort she put in previously seem to drain away when thinking about the outcome. Lying there smiling to herself, she didn't care if she looked crazy; nothing could express how happy she was. Her dream had finally come true and was now officially Vice president of the Development &amp; Acquisitions department at Region Corporation. Boy did she work her back off to be promoted to where she was today. Constantly competing with those who look down on her, after all what was a twenty two year old girl from a working class background compared to high class people feeding there dogs caviar? But she didn't care about what they thought, they could make comments about her all they wanted, about where her work uniform was from, if it was bought second hand, or made with cheap fabric, whether her parents could be their personal workers at their homes. It doesn't matter because they were still at the rank they were, but she had excelled. But that doesn't mean she thinks ill of them, if anything if that's how they condemn there happiness by making fun of her that was fine with her, it was because of the qualities she possess that she made it this far.<p>

Thinking about her parents made her joyful, and couldn't wait a second longer to tell them the news. Picking up her phone she dialled her mother's number, and as soon as she heard her answer she dived straight in with the words of being promoted. Happiness was present in all her features, her smile, her checks, her voice, her eyes. Those eyes. Her eyes were sparking from happiness bringing out all the shades of emerald present in it after hearing her parents' voices. Above all what really made her proud was the praises she was receiving from the end of the phone. She did it for them so that they could live a better life, seeing her parents happy was all that Sakura wanted, and she owed them this much. After all they had sacrificed everything they had in order for there one and only daughter to study and to have a different life than the one they already had. And if she could achieve that, she wouldn't want anything more.

Sakura was nervous though, tomorrow would be the first day at her new position and was totally scared of making a fool out of herself. But you learn from your mistakes, and she was willing to learn as much as she could from her mistakes, after all no one was perfect. As many thoughts had been brainstorming her brain for the next hour about her life to come, her eyes were slowly drifting close together as sleep finally took over her.

As soon as Dawn appeared, this was Sakuras queue to get up. Squinting and blinking her eyes and to adjust to the dawns light she slowly made her way to the bathroom. Yet again she couldn't help but laugh at herself for waking up at this time, because now there was no need to do so. 9 am was now her queue to be at work, but regardless she would start work early today. She figured this must be a habit that will never die especially not after four years straight. After washing her face, brushing her teeth and adjusting her hair, she made her way to her closet picking out what today's outfit would be. Usually her dressing would acquire a black skirt with a blazer, and a white blouse underneath, but she thought again and decided against it. She settled a black professional dress and her high heel shoes. I guess a change was in order. Checking she had everything in her handbag, she made her way to the door out her apartment. Picking up a coffee and bun from Starbucks and made her way to work with that smile on her face, ready and determined to face a new day at work.

* * *

><p>Walking through the sliding glass doors glancing at the staff that gave him their greeting he made his way up the spiral stair cases that lead to his office room, but not before receiving the notices from his secretary. Sighing he sunk down into his chair running a hand though his hair. Today was going to be another one of those days where he would jump from meeting to meeting making new business partners. Sasuke Uchiha, son of Fugaku and Mikoto Uchiha, Co-owner of the Uchiha Hotel line alongside his brother Itachi Uchiha had a long day today. However today had a massive significance to everyone. Today was the day that the Uchiha brothers were going to make their father proud by finally buying Regions 60 % shares that was on for sale. Why would something like this be of importance to the all mighty Uchiha's? Simple reason being that Region was the next biggest tycoon in the world of hotels and resorts. If they could buy this deal then nothing could stop them from growing even bigger than they already had done.<p>

Glancing up from his screen towards the telephone that was ringing he picked it up. His secretary was letting him know that his brother was on the other end of the line.

He was expecting a lot of calls today from everyone, after all today was a pretty important day, and nothing could be complete without going through him. Itachi was letting him know that he was off to Region to pick up the final details of the company that they were about to purchase, which was fine with Sasuke. He wasn't particularly in the mood to add another meeting into his already full schedule.

After Itachi had arrived with the documents Sasuke thoroughly read everything within the piece. Granted everything was perfect and well organised… Who organised and ran each department, the stock numbers of what goes in and out, the profit margins, and land owned, the rooms, suites, estates, were all enclosed in order. This made his life a lot easier, he was quite aware that some companies were not very organised with their businesses, and you could tell those companies with the amount of success they were having, but Sasuke doubted he could compare the Uchiha Hotel with any of those. Everything was how he wanted it and now all he had to do was attend this pointless meeting that was going to be held at Region the Friday night and Saturday morning all documents would be signed and the merge would be complete. He wondered why such a thing was necessary, but then thought for it, as it would be a night where both companies could become well acquainted with one another, after all they were now equal mergers.

**So guys please let me know what you think! And I Promise the next chapters will be longer if i know you guys like it! :D**


End file.
